


Delacroix Twins

by KHRGhosted



Category: KHR - Fandom, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Reborn!
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHRGhosted/pseuds/KHRGhosted
Summary: This fanfic will be following my oc's Anatole Delacroix & Léonard Delacroix. The story will follow them and their friendship with Fran, and what troubles arise for what they will do to ensure their childhood friend's safety. They have a lot to learn but more importantly, they have a lot to say.





	Delacroix Twins

Having just got off a plane and now on the way to their Grandma’s place. They had been living in America because of their parents' jobs. But the rest of their family lived in and around france. Though the two children were told that their grandmother lived alone, she was never lonely because she had servants and friends to keep her company. They were mostly excited to visit their grandmother because they usually got spoiled while visiting her to make up for the time that they don’t get to see her.  
But there was also a sense of adventure, every year the place seemed different and new. They were determined to explore the place if it was the last thing they did. They knew they wouldn’t get in much trouble for it because it kept them out of most peoples way so the ‘adults could talk’. So with all of that said once they had pulled out to the fancy estate that their grandma lived in they were quick to escape the vehicle.   
“Remember your manners you two!” the familiar voice of their Mentor Lex, who was practically scolding them already and they hadn’t even done anything. Though he sighed wondering if his call had only fallen on deaf ears. He saw Anatole spin around lifting his oversized cowboy hat with one hand, their twin looking exasperated beside them as they got dragged along.   
“Don’t worry mister Colbert! We’ll behave!” Anatole beamed brightly before once more running full speed towards the front entrance. His twin only let out a huff of annoyance seeming to not care about this conversation at all. Once at the door little fists bangged against the door, waiting impatiently for it to open. Once it was open Anatole shouted a greeting to the butler before running past the rather elderly man. While Léonard was the one to utter out a form of goodbye as he was dragged along.  
It didn’t take them long to find their Grandmother who they found making their way down the stairs. Anatole was giddishly waiting. Léonard beside him looked less than enthused about the whole situation but was there nonetheless. It was when the lady made it to the bottom of the stairs she finally started speaking.  
“First ones to greet me as always, is that right?” a smile formed on her face as she then pulled the two into a hug.   
“Of course, Grand-mère!” Though american born and raised the two of them could fluently speak french.   
“Grand-mère, you can let us go now” Léonard said as he snatched the cowboy hat off his brother’s head so it wasn’t in his face anymore.   
“Oh alright, but you boys aren’t getting any presents till after dinner then” she said with a chuckle as she let them go. The twins let out a sigh of defeat on that one, they knew better than to whine and beg when it came to their grandmother. They had heard all sorts of stories of what she was capable of and they weren’t about to find out if it was true.   
“The better behaved the more we get, right?” Léonard inquired, already knowing the answer. Though to be fair when gifts were on the line it was he had to know the best way to get as many as possible. That or the best way to get away with their mischief and still get a satisfactory number of presents. They never get a response from their grandma as their parents finally made it inside followed by their mentor Lex.   
They had lost all interest in the casual greeting that they had going on, till their grandmother had mentioned something that peaked their interest.  
“The neighbor next door now has a young kid around Anatole and Léonard’s age” It was clear she was giving the twins a hit and a nudge of something they should do later.   
“Don’t you think that's a little dangerous?” Their mother was clearly worried about something.   
“Not at all, I’ve been over there for tea plenty of times, I think it’d be alright.” was their grandmother's response. The twins exchanged looks with each other. They never really got the opportunity to hang out with other people their age. They really only had each other. So the idea of being able to play games with someone other than Lex, their mentor and teacher, and whatever staff was set to protect them seemed like an opportunity they wouldn’t want to miss.   
“Are you thinking what I'm thinking Léo?” Anatole whispered to their bored looking twin, with a smile on their face.  
“Always.” was their only response. Blunt as always. With that Anatole turned to their parents to proceed to convince them to let them go visit the neighbors. Promising to be on their best behavior, and that they wouldn’t Make a scene about anything. Trying to appeal to every one of their senses so they could go over to meet this kid.   
Fortunately enough for them with enough persuasion they were allowed to do so. Though they weren't sent over empty handed. They were entrusted with a basket to give to the neighbor full of an assortment of items meant to act as gifts. After that they raced over to the neighbors house without any more questions. Léo found himself carrying the basic as he watched Anatole unable to run in a straight line as he was too full of energy. Having to hold down his own cowboy hat so it wouldn’t fly off his own head.   
“You're going to trip,” Léo said bluntly as he did absolutely nothing to stop Anatole from tripping right after he spoke.   
“Why do you always warn me too late?” Anatole inquired as he forced himself to sit up. Checking himself over to make sure he wasn’t as hurt as he felt. He pouted as tears started to flow down this face.   
Léo, simply let out a sigh and walked over to Anatole. Holding his hand out to help the other up. Once Anatole was back on their feet they began to continue walking.   
“Are your knees alright?” Léo asked simply as it was his turn to drag his twin along. He didn’t seem intent in turning around and stopping the ‘quest’ they started.   
“Yeah, I’ll be fine!” Anatole chirped happily walking alongside their twin having no signs of scrapes and bruises. No tears in sight, they seemed to get over the fall rather quickly.   
“Good” Léo gave a firm nod, glad that his brother wasn’t hurt in any way. It did take them a bit before they got to the front doors of the neighbors seeing as both estates were rather large. They knocked on the door about four solid times so that it was clear that someone was at the door. They were greeted by a rather sweet lady, seemingly being a maid of the estate.  
“Bonjour Mademoiselle!” Anatole was quick to greet the lady back. “Me and my brother are visiting our grandmother, she told us to bring this gift and to come over and introduce ourselves!” he then quickly explained to the lady in front of him, he was so happy to practice his own french skills with others than his own parents. All while Léo just held the basket up to help prove the claim was true.   
The Lady smiled at Anatole’s enthusiasm and Invited the two in and to take a seat in the living room while she went to go get the master of the house. The two boys set the gift basket down on the table, before taking a seat on the couch and looking around. The place seems terribly quiet for a house with a 5 year old in it. Technically three if you counted the both of them.   
“Just because I can’t see you doesn’t mean I don’t know you're there” Léo said bluntly to seemingly no one. Before a sigh was let out and a boy with light green hair came out of hiding from the hallway.   
“Who are you guys? Are you some sort of cowboy and pilot?” They inquired, as if they were one to talk.   
“Who’s asking Pomme?” Léo asked, bluntly seeing as the kid was wearing a knitted hat that looked to be an apple atop their head.   
“We aren’t supposed to cause a scene” Anatole broke the tension in the room. “I’m Anatole and this is my brother Léonard! Who might you be?” quickly introducing himself and his brother in hopes of getting the stranger to introduce himself.   
“Ah, I see you’ve met Fran already” a voice grabbed all three of their attention. It was a rather elderly lady, she had a smile across her face. Fran seemed to be annoyed his name had been given to these strangers. “You must be Mrs. Delacroix grandsons.” She said with a chuckle. “She has told me so much about you two” she said simply before turning to Fran.   
“Nice to meet you and Fran!” Anatole was quick to chirp out. “Oh and our Grand-mère had us bring this basket to you!” He stood up from the couch to pick up the basket and hand it to the rather nice elderly lady.   
“Thank you very much, Monsieur Cowboy,” she said gently, taking the basket from him. “Fran, why don’t you and your new friends go play outside? Oh, would you guys like to stay for dinner?” She invited them to dinner, even though she had only known them for maybe a minute.   
“Oh as much as we would love to we have to head back for dinner. Grand-mère makes a big deal of dinner the first day we arrive” Anatole happily explains simply to the lady. Smile spread across his face “Maybe we could plan to have dinner here another time.” He was quick to offer a solution.  
“Oh that would be just lovely, Don’t you agree Fran?” She seemed rather happy at the idea of company. Almost as if she never really got to have any over.  
“No.” Fran was blunt and to the point with the answer. He didn’t like the idea of having to spend time with these two strangers more than he had to. Not to mention that one of the pair had not only already gotten on his nerves, something about them just seemed off. Though he couldn’t pin down what it was.   
Fran’s Grandmother could only smile and simply shake her head. She turned her attention back to the twins. “Now how about later you boys invite your family over for dinner as well. I'm sure me and your Grand-mère can work something out.” she explained to the pair.   
“Sounds good to me!” Anatole turned his attention to his brother “Don’t you agree?” He inquired, he was mostly trying to make sure his brother wasn’t about to get himself in trouble or start something.  
“I suppose” Léo stated simply, knowing it was something along the lines of what his brother wanted to hear. Though he much rather not do anything to do with anyone.   
“Then its settled.” The elderly lady started with a smile and started to walk away. “You boys have fun now, I have some things I need to attend to.” She explained before slipping away to somewhere else in the house out of their eyes sight.   
“Are you guys going to leave now?”Fran asked, really hoping that they would leave, though not that it was clear to tell what he really wanted with how he speaks.   
“No” Léo said, much to Anatole's surprise. “Why do you wear an apple hat?” he was quick to inquire.   
“Why do you wear goggles on your head? And why is your brother dressed like a cowboy?” Fran simply inquired back, giving Léo the same cold stare back.   
“Is there something wrong with me wearing cowboy boots and hats?” Anatole frowns, he really liked these things. He would hate for his new friend to not approve of such things. His oversized hat easily sliding down over his eyes.  
“No” Léo and Fran were both oddly quick to reassure Anatole. Even if it wasn’t something they could easily do. Though their simple response was enough to bring a bright smile back to Anatole’s face.  
“Why don’t we all play a game together?” Anatole suggested to the others.   
“What kind of game?” Fran Inquired.   
“Hide and seek” Léo Informed them both. Not really giving them a choice in the matter. “If we win, you have to be our friend.” He explains to Fran.  
“And if I win?” Fran asked rather boredly. They didn’t think they could lose in all honesty.  
“That won’t happen,” Léo said with complete confidence.  
“Then if I win, you have to do as I say,” Fran said, trying to make a point.  
“Sounds like a deal then” Anatole buts into the conversation, “Me and Fran will hide, Léo will be the one searching” Anatole quickly decided.  
“Fine” Fran agrees to this. Léo turns around and starts to count rather slowly. Anatole then took this moment to grab Frans hand and start running.  
“Do you know any good hiding spots? Are we allowed to go upstairs?” Anatole inquired quickly as he kept glancing around looking for the best hiding spot. Fran let out a huff.  
“Follow me” He says as he suddenly starts dragging Anatole, instead of the other way around. After a while of navigating the hallways they enter what is an empty guest room. Fran makes his way over to the wardrobe in the room and opens it up.   
“Get in,” Fran demanded if you can call it that. Anatole gets the idea and climbs into the wardrobe after Fran were after they close the doors to it and sit in the dark.   
“And now we wait,” Anatole says with a smile.   
“Ssh” Fran said simply, not wanting any of their chatter to give away their hiding stop. Anatole didn’t complain and simply made himself comfortable for what would be a rather long wait. Because soon minutes turned into hours, and Fran became bored. Though they didn’t want to lose.  
“He hasn’t given up yet?” Fran asked Anatole, trying to figure out how much longer he would be hiding before he won.  
“Léo doesn’t give up” Anatole explained simply, that was the truth. Léo didn’t like to give up and would never admit if he needed help or anything of the sort. He was rather stubborn like that. It wasn’t much of a wait longer after they cleared that up that Léo opened the wardrobe doors.   
“I know you guys are in here” was all he said, which caused Fran to let out a huff.   
“Fine. i will be your friend.” Fran said reluctantly. Fran might not have agreed to be their friend if he had known what it would lead to in the years to come. But it was too late now, he had become their friend all because he lost at a game. Though to be fair it didn’t seem like a bad idea at the time. Even though Fran didn’t express it, he was glad he had friends. Mostly because he could use the excuse of them being friends to get away with tricks and pranks.   
“Sorry to interrupt, but I have a message for you two” A staff member said to get their attention. “It is almost time for dinner, and you are to return as soon as possible” She explained simply.   
Anatole and Léo nodded before turning their attention to Fran. “We’ll see you tomorrow!” Anatole basically shouted. Then the pair made their way out of the room and then back home. That was how they met and became friends with Fran, or as they liked to call Fran, Pomme.


End file.
